deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/So-Pro's Halloween Special Battle: The Boogieman vs. Freddy Krueger
That's Right Deadliest Fiction Users it's Almost Time for Halloween and to Celebrate this we have the two Demons of Horror going head to head! The Boogieman (Real Ghostbusters) vs. Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street)! That's right when it comes to fear these two guys are the ones (of many) to think about. The Boogieman is a legendary creature that scares children all over the world. While many children thinks he hides in their closets what's really happening is that he has his own dimension that is instead connected to every single child's closest in the world and preys on the fear of children for power. AGAINST! Freddy Krueger before becoming the Demon he now is as a adult Freddy worked in a boiler room, where he would take kids and kill them. He killed twenty children in Springwood before his wife, Loretta Krueger, found out, so he strangled her to death in front of his daughter, Katherine, who later told the authorities that he was a child murderer. Freddy was arrested, but was released on a technicality: someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place. At this, the parents of Springwood took justice into their own hands and burned Freddy to death with Molotov cocktails inside his boiler room. However, right before his death, Freddy was approached by three dream demons, who gave him the power to invade people's dreams. We have two demons of legendary fear, both prey on the young and weak, one likes to scare children for power, the other kills children for revenge! The Boogieman The Class 7 Repeating Corporeal Entity and legendary creature of nightmares who scares young children all over the world for power. VS! Freddy Krueger The Demon who was once a human Child Murderer who was killed by the parents of Springwood and brought back to life as a Demon who haunts the children in their Dreams and kills them in their dreams! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Ohhhhhhhh. Welcome Deadliest Fiction Users to This Year's So-Pro Warrior's Halloween Battle Today we have the two demons of Nightmares going head to head. Boogieman-The legendary creature who hides in children's closets all over the world and the the Ghostbuster Egon's worst enemy. OR! Freddy Krueger- The Demon of Springwood on Elm Street who was given the power to invade people's dreams and kill them in their dreams. This is the perfect Battle for a Hallween theme Battle as we have the two Child's Worst Nightmares but only one will show who is not only Deadliest but who is the better Nightmare?! The Boogieman: The Boogieman is a legendary creature that scares children all over the world. The Boogieman is one of the few villains who has faced the Ghostbusters on more than one occasion and has a special connection to one of them, Egon. When the Ghostbusters are hired by two children who claim that the Boogieman has been living in their closet, scaring them each night after they go to bed. Terrified of the monster, the children attempt to hire the Ghostbusters. Initially, Peter is skeptical, but at the insistence of Egon they investigate. The Ghostbusters arrive at the Carter residence and begin to look around. Egon's P.K.E. Meter registers high levels of paranormal activity in Megan and Kenny's closet, but when the door is opened nothing is to be found. Peter is convinced the children have over active imaginations until a piercing orange light blazes from the back of the closet. A giant, goblin-like head emerges: it is the Boogieman. Egon confronts the creature as it steps into the room. In its shrill, wheezy voice the monster utters "I remember you!" The Ghostbusters attempt to capture the beast, but discover he is not a ghost. At Peter's urging, they increase the power of their blast streams and manage to repel the Boogieman back into his realm. They regroup at headquarters to figure out how to defeat the Boogieman. That night, Egon reveals that the Boogieman used to frighten him has a child, which prompted him to start investigating the paranormal. The Ghostbusters manage to find a vacant room connected to the Boogieman's realm and set up a faux child's room to lure the Boogieman to them. The plan works, and the Ghostbusters pursue the startled creature into his realm, where the Boogieman gains the upper hand. At this point, Egon devises a plan to trap the Boogieman in his realm indefinitely. Attaching a prototype Ghost Bomb to the four Proton Packs, the Ghostbusters set the devices to overload. Before they can leave, the Boogieman confronts them, blocking their escape. However the children are able to save the Ghostubsters by facing the Boogieman. With the Ghost Bomb circuit seconds from detonating, the Ghostbusters sprint for the doorway, grabbing the children along the way and quickly leap through as the bomb goes off. A quick check of the P.K.E. Meter assures that the plan worked: the Boogieman's doors are sealed, leaving him a prisoner of his own realm. (For Now: To see more http://ghostbusters.wikia.com/wiki/Boogieman#The_Bogeyman_Is_Back) But can this demon who only scares Children for Power Handle the Demon who kills Children for Revenge! Freddy Krueger: is the main antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street film series. He is an evil, undead dream demon who can enter people's dreams and kill them, which will also kill them in the real world. As a Adult Freddy worked in a boiler room, where he would take kids and kill them. He killed twenty children in Springwood before his wife, Loretta Krueger, found out, so he strangled her to death in front of his daughter, Katherine, who later told the authorities that he was a child murderer. Freddy was arrested, but was released on a technicality: someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place. At this, the parents of Springwood took justice into their own hands and burned Freddy to death with Molotov cocktails inside his boiler room. However, right before his death, Freddy was approached by three dream demons, who gave him the power to invade people's dreams. (To See More: Watch the Films or http://nightmareonelmstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_Krueger) (All Information about The Boogieman is from the Ghostbusters Wiki) (All Information about Freddy Krueger is from the Elm Street Wiki) Battle Notes 1 vs. 1 Both Warriors will NOT have their Invincibility To Make the Battle Fair the Battle will be in the Real World since both have control over their own relams and thus would get a homefield advantage. Weapons/Abilities of the Demons Battleground *Camp Crystal Lake (Jason is dead by this time) *New York Battleground Camp Crystal Lake New York X-Factor Evaluation Well now it's time that the Demons here got some X-Factors and so when we look at their history we give them X-Factors that both share such as Killer Instinct, Intimidation, and Psychological Warfare etc... and then rate them on a Scale of 0-100 with 100 being the Ultimate Warrior. Boogiemn-Freddy Combat Experience 55-'55' Edge Even: While they both have not had many combat experiences they each have had some. Freddy Krueger has gone against the Dream Warriors which were just some Teenagers from Elm Street who had managed to survive Freddy's onslaught and another Slasher Icon Jason Voorhees, and has even gone up against Ashley Williams. However The Boogieman has gone up against the Ghostbusters who are up there with Ash Williams as tough foes. Killer Instinct 65-'100 ' Edge Freddy Krueger: Freddy get's this due to the fact that he WANT's to kill the Children/Teens of Elm Street where The Boogieman just wants to inspire fear into the Children for more power. Intimidation 100-95 Edge The Boogieman: The key here is that The Boogieman is feared by children all over the world and well let's face it if you saw this guy he has fear written all over him. Freddy on the other hand is only feared by the Children of Springwood and while he is scary to people who know him for people who don't he just looks like another human being (from far away). Psychological Warfare 100-100 Edge Even: Both of these Demons are Masters of Psychological Warfare causing Fear among the people of the World/Springwood Physicality 100-98 Edge The Boogieman: '''While Freddy is able to take a bunch of hits and not die such as his Battle against Jason he doesn't have a lot of Superhuman abilities especially outside the Dream World where the Boogieman has abilities like Superhuman Strength and dexterity Personal Edge While Freddy has the Killer Instinct The Boogieman oughta get this Battle due to his Physicality since neither of them are going to be afraid of one another so Intimidation is out. '''Edge The Boogieman The Final Battle At Camp Crystal Lake... A Group of teenagers from the city of Springwood are spending the night at Camp Crystal Lake for Summer Vacation. It is midnight and the teenagers are fast asleep, in onw cabin a young lady rests in her bed, however across from her bed in the closet a strange yellow glow appears and slowly the closet doors opens up. A huge face appears in the doorway and slowly walks out, "Ahhh what a nice new prey for fear hahahaha! Now, now what is this why is it you do not wake up for me to scare you huh." The Boogieman says in a whispy voice Just then the girls body started going crazy like having a spaz attack. The Boogieman wonders what is going on and just then something strange happens and in a flash of light a strange men in a striped sweater comes out of nowhere lying on the ground and the lady gets up screaming her brains out. The men in the striped sweater quickly gets up "So b**ch you thought you could kill me by bringing me to the real world well it looks like you failed!" The man says as cuts right across the face with his clawed glove killing the young lady. The man turns around and the Boogieman sees his face looking like it had been burned and disfigured. "Ahhhhh who are you! HOW DARE you take my prey!" The Boogieman asks "The name's Freddy Krueger and who the f**k are you suppose to be!" Freddy replies "You have probably heard off me as the Boogieman!!!" Boogieman replies "Ahhh I think I've heard about you from some demon friends of mine also as a child when I didin't believe in you because of how much of a bulls**t story it was. Now seeing you, you do look terrifying. Then again it could be your ugly FACE!" Freddy says "Ahhhh you will pay for insulting me!" The Boogieman says The Boogieman swings his claws at Freddy and knocks him right out the window. The rest of the teens hearing their friends screams already having woken up to find out what's going on look in horror as Freddy gets up and stares at them. "Boo! Hahahahahaha." "It's Freddy run, run!" One of the teens yell as the teenagers run away The Boogieman crashes through the cabin wall and charges at Freddy, but Freddy ducks down and slashes the Boogieman across the stomach. "Not so tough are ya!" Freddy says The Boogieman picks up a nearby log with one hand and tosses it at Freddy who is surprised by then and then gets knocked back with the force and crushed against a tree. "Oww that actually hurt. Not bad ugly." Freddy says This angers the Boogieman even more who charges at Freddy but as The Boogieman tries to stab Freddy in the head but Freddy quickly ducks down and the Boogieman gets his claws stuck in the tree and Freddy stabs the Boogieman in the stomach and quickly jumps out of the way as the Boogieman gets hic claw unstuck. The Boogieman turns around but sees no sign of Freddy and begins to wonder about the campground searching for Freddy. After some time wondering around however unknown to him Freddy had climbed on top of a nearby cabin and when the Boogieman passes it he jumps behind the Boogieman and scratches him down the back angering the Boogieman even more and turning around to scratch Freddy and then headbuts him back into a cabin. The Boogieman walks towards the cabin but Freddy jumps out at the Boogieman and tries to scratch the Boogieman but the Boogieman blocks the strike with his claws. Bogey charges at him and tries to cut him but Freddy rolls under and scratches him on the back, the Boogieman tries again but Freddy does the same thing and this time jumps back up and as the Boogieman turns around Freddy scratches him across the face and the Boogieman yells in pain. Freddy then drives his claws into the Boogieman as the Boogieman begins to yell as Freddy drives his claws more deeper into the Boogieman until the Boogieman falls down dead. Winner: Freddy Krueger Epilogue "So much for the all powerful Boogieman!" Freddy says Freddy is about to walk away until "Freeze right there Freddy Krueger!" A voice calls out "Awww sh*t!" Freddy says just then the Ghostbusters fire their Proton Packs. Final Stats Out of 5,000 Battle Freddy Krueger ended up winning 2,781 to the Boogieman's 2,219 Freddy Kruger-The Boogieman 2,781-2,219 Expert's Opinion Freddy Kruger won this battle due to the fact that he was willing to kill anyone and everyone where the Boogieman wasn't much of a killer unless it was someone who got in his way. Category:Blog posts